Chemistry
by DeathRealm
Summary: Blaise hated the fact that Draco was always better at Potions. DMBZ WARNING: Strong language.


_**The idea for this story came from me reading a book actually. It was about time travel, and somehow, don't ask... it turned into Blaise failing to understand a Potions concept. This then developed into a full on one-shot and I just had to write it down. It's rushed as you will probably detect, and a lot of it was made up when I was writing it, so don't be expecting a masterpiece.**_

_**Other than that, I hope you enjoy it. And I do apologize if my little quips in here aren't exactly funny :) **_

**

* * *

**

The shrill laughter of Pansy Parkinson echoed in the stony dungeons of Slytherin. As per usual, Draco had mad made some witty comment or other that truthfully, received far more approval than it actually deserved. Scowling in distaste at the chorus of laughter ricocheting off the prison-like walls, Blaise returned his attention to the tattered piece of parchment in front of him.

Saying that Blaise was in a bad mood was an understatement; he was stressed to hell, absolutely baffled at the concept of separating a potion to form an antidote and about two seconds away from throttling one Draco Malfoy!

He gave a half-hearted attempt at getting on with his homework before he was once more interrupted by those mindless idiots on the other side of the room. "Look..." he spoke in the most controlled tone that he could muster, "I'm trying to work here, could you please fucking keep it down?" It was a polite enough request.

"Are you still doing that bloody homework?" Questioned Nott in disbelief, "that's in for tomorrow, mate."

Grinding his teeth in blatant irritation, Blaise made a poor attempt at quelling his rising answer before steadily retorting, "yes I know that, you oath. That's why I am politely requesting that you lot over there, cease your irritating giggling." Simple, honest and straight to the point. A Slytherin through and through.

Alright. Admittedly he wasn't so great with niceties, but he was damn sure that even that foul mudblood Granger would have replied in the same manner – and that was saying something.

Sensing a confrontation about to arise, Draco interrupted the pair of hormonal teenagers. "enough. Blaise, can we speak outside for a moment?" He asked as he strode outside purposefully. Look at that, the bastard didn't even wait for his reply! Honestly, the blonde git sometimes took authority too strongly to his head.

Nevertheless, slatting his now bent quill down upon his weak excuse for homework, Blaise pushed his uncomfortable chair away and followed the boy outside. He and Draco were alone now... and that sentence was just so bloody suggestive. Blaise couldn't repel the dirty images that were conjured up in his mind, why was he cursed with such a repulsive imagination?!

"Zabini!"

Snapping out of his trance he switched his attention to the glaring Malfoy in front of him. "You've been staring at me like some bloody inferius for the past minute, what the fuck has gotten into you?"

Blaise knew what he'd like to get into him... "Nothing,"

Raising his eyebrow in scepticism Draco continued, "seriously, you've been acting weird all day."

"Woah, excuse me! _I've_ been acting weird?" Blaise laughed slightly, "you've been avoiding me all day, you prick!"

Draco was a little shocked at first, though soon regained his composure with practiced ease. "How very pleasant Zabini, blunt as usual aren't we?"

"Yes." Was the growl that he received.

"Okay, so maybe I have been stepping around you, but I have a very good reason for doing so. And that happens to be that you are behaving like a fucking mandrake shoved up it's own arse."

"And why is that, pray tell?"

"Because every time I try to pull you out, you start screaming!" Draco explained.

Momentarily stunned by the less than desirable comparison, Blaise took a moment to regain his bearings. "Well?" The sex God pressed. Sex God! Where the hell had that come from?

"Uh... I dunno." Blaise muttered, his thoughts were confusing him terribly.

"Blaise, what the fuck? You're supposed to make some comment about me being a ferret or something... yet here I am, standing with what looks like a replication of Goyle before me!"

"Oh just piss off," Blaise said at last, getting rather annoyed at the whole exchange. And with those words, he turned away from the portrait that lead back to the common room and began to march along the cold, grey corridor.

Draco however, had other ideas. He grabbed Blaise in a forceful grip and pulled him back to the spot he was previously rooted at... you know, being a plant and all. "I know something is up and you're going to tell... would you stop bloody walking away from me!"

He was somewhat surprised to see what resembled a grin on Blaise's handsome, erm, ugly features. "You're on drugs aren't you? I _knew_ it."

Blaise frowned, "you're going to think I'm pathetic."

This certainly got the blonde's attention. Blaise and self-degradation? Definitely not a common combination but the products were bound to be interesting. Shrugging he said, "try me."

With a sigh, Blaise averted his eyes to his surroundings, he much preferred the lifeless statues and curious images in picture frames than the piercing look that Draco was casting him. How was it possible for someone to have such a strong influence on you?

Shuffling his feet in a nervous gesture he supplied, "I can't do it, Draco."

"Do what... Live?" Draco hadn't had this much concern laced with his words since that time he had toppled down one of the moving staircases and broken his nose... now that was an embarrassing memory. "_Heaven forbid you spoil that pretty face of yours!_" Draco had declared at the time. In his own way, he had made the whole ordeal a lot more manageable.

Though truth be told, he was way off the mark this time. In fact, his confusion with the situation was quite humourous. "No you idiot, my fucking homework."

"Ah."

There was silence for a short moment, time appeared to have stood still and the only sound in the deserted corridor was the steady breathing of each teenager. That was until Draco erupted in laughter.

"Oh forget it if you're going to act like this," Blaise said angrily and tried to storm off again. He was doing a lot of that lately, such a drama queen.

"Blaise, Blaise," Draco managed to gasp out in between breaths of laughter. "Look I am sorry... no really, don't give me that look. Do you know how comical it is, the brains of Slytherin house can't do his homework?" And with that Draco was bent over in another bout of guffawing.

"Shut up!" Blaise roared.

Oh no, thought Draco, Blaise was pissed.

"You wanted to know and I told. Now you can either leave me with some dignity and keep that blasted mouth of yours shut, before I do might I add, or you can help me. What's it going to be, Malfoy?"

"Well now that you mention it, who wouldn't want to enlist me to help them." Draco smirked as a dreamy expression covered his face, he was apparently fantasising about himself.

"Draco, you're doing that thing again, and this time you can't blame the mirrors." Yes... many a times they had wandered into a bathroom only to be met with the issue of Draco transfixed with his reflection. That boy was unbelievable sometimes.

"I do apologize. Of course I'll help you, my dear Blaise..." Draco smirked once again.

Here comes the 'but'.

"But... it comes at a price."

No! Never would have guessed in a million years, Draco. Honestly, can you get any more predictable?

"Skip the pleasantries Draco, what is it that you want?"

"You."

Did he mention that the teen also had a knack for being predictably unpredictable? Yeah.

"Come again?"

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't play naivety on me Blaise, it makes you look like a Gryffindork. Incredibly unnattractive indeed."

"You want _me?" _He needed to be sure, wouldn't do for him to make a fool out of himself now would it?

"Yes Blaise. I bloody want you. Now I refuse to elaborate until you are in my bed and screaming my name." Draco pointed his finger and the slightly shorter boy for effect.

And to think all of this time Blaise had thought that Draco was backwards. This however, was a little too forwards for his liking. "You're awfully confident that I'd be prepared to jump into bed with you. Pansy really has distorted your sense of reality, would you like Blaisey to go and get Pomfrey for you?"

Draco's answer was for him to roughly push Blaise against the solid wall behind him and lock their lips together in an angry kiss. "You're. Mine. Understood?" Draco stated sharply, forcefully biting along Blaise's exposed neck to accompany his words.

All he got in reply was a nod from the now quivering Blaise Zabini in front of him. Draco had always been better at Potions. It came as no surprise that he would be good at identifying Chemistry as well.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Love it... hate it? Drop me a line and let me know what you thought.**_

**_DeathRealm._**


End file.
